Motor vehicles with front or windscreen and transparent roof screens separated from this through a roof part of the vehicle are generally known. For example from DE 102 45 246 A1, DE 103 60 629 A1 or the own not pre-published German patent applications DE 10 2008 01 7197.2 motor vehicles with so-called panorama screens, i.e. interconnected continuous windscreens and roof screens that can be covered by a common sun roller blind are known. With the known motor vehicles with windscreen and separate roof screen however two independent sun roller blinds are provided to date for darkening these.
At least one object of the present invention is to improve a generic motor vehicle with a windscreen and a separate roof screen. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.